The invention relates to a foldable pram chassis with two lateral X-shaped frames made of two articularly connected struts with two horizontal carriage body and seat fixing struts and with a U-shaped plate connected articularly to the lateral frames.
Pram chassis are known which are foldable only in vertical direction and have two lateral X-shaped frames made of two pivotally connected struts which are connected at their upper ends by means of horizontal struts. These horizontal struts serve, according to the type of pram, for the fixing of a carriage body or a seat. The upper ends of one strut of the lateral frames are connected by means of a U-shaped slider.
From German Specification No. 1,199,629 a foldable pram is known, the chassis of which consists of an X-shaped frame having two pivotally connected struts and two V-shaped struts connected pivotably to this frame. The two V-shaped struts are connected pivotably at the apex and run out at the apex into two slide parts. The X-shaped frame and the V-shaped connective struts carry wheels at their lower end. At the upper end of the X-shaped frame a seat is arranged. This chassis has the drawback that its slidability is only very low and that the maximum length between the slide and the V-shaped connected struts and their wheels, cannot be reduced.
From German Models Patent No. 1,947,820 a foldable chassis for childrens carriages is known which is foldable in vertical direction and also in crosswise direction. This chassis has an X-shaped basic frame made of two pivotably connected struts, two slide parts, which are connected to the basic frame foldably and at the lower end. For the reinforcing in vertical direction, the upper sections of the slide parts and the basic frame are connected by means of a further X-shaped frame made of two pivotably connected struts. The seat is fixed to the upper sections of a slide part and rails which are disposed between the basic frame and the lower sections of the slide parts. This known chassis is suitable only for childrens carriages. As the slide consists of two non-connected parts it is difficult to maintain the direction of travel of the pram if it is only held on one slide part.
From German Patent Specification No. 2,300,435 a frame for a childs carriage foldable in vertical direction and in cross-wise direction is known which has a continuous slide, the slide grip of which is foldable inwards in the middle.
From German Patent Specification No. 492,027 a pram chassis foldable in vertical and in cross-wise direction is known having two lateral X-shaped frames which are connected at the bottom by an X-shaped basic frame and at the top by a seat, arm supports, and a slide. For the folding of the pram chassis the seat is foldable in the middle and the slide may be divided into two parts. For the folding of the pram chassis the two slide parts are folded forwards.
At the same time however, it is necessary to fold the seat upwards, that is a lateral pressure must be exercised. Thereby, the folding procedure is relatively complicated.
From German Patent Specification No. 2,300,435 a chassis foldable in vertical section and in cross-wise section is known which has a continuous slide, the sliding grip of which is foldable inwards in the middle. The chassis however is applicable exclusively to childrens carriages.